1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for applying a platform code level update to an operational node.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current data storage facilities such as storage servers, subsystems and components often require firmware updates. The process is commonly referred to as code load or code update. During a code update of one of multiple storage subsystems in a storage facility having redundant storage subsystems, one or more of the subsystems are taken offline and their operation disrupted while their code is updated to a new level.
However, with a part of the subsystem disrupted, storage facility performance declines for the duration of the subsystem code update. Also system redundancy level is reduced, in certain scenarios, creating a “single point of failure” for the duration of the subsystem code update. Furthermore, if a problem occurs during the subsystem update, that subsystem remains inoperable, leaving the storage facility with less resource and a lower redundancy level.